A cone crusher may be utilized for efficient crushing of material, such as stone, ore etc., into smaller sizes. US 2010/0102152 A1 describes an exemplary cone crusher. In such a cone crusher, material is crushed between an outer crushing shell, which is mounted in a frame, and an inner crushing shell, which is mounted on a crushing head. The material is crushed by making the crushing head gyrate such that it rolls on the outer crushing shell via the material to be crushed.
The crusher of US 2010/0102152 A1 is provided with a proximity sensor for measuring the position of the outer crushing shell. The position of the outer crushing shell should be measured with a high accuracy to enable efficient crusher operation, and a crushed material having the desired properties.